Tombés du ciel
by Ecurours
Summary: Les shinigamis nous envahissent, mais nous ne les laisserons pas partir !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Tombés du ciel**

**Auteur: Monshi-Suru**

**Disclaimer: Tite-kubo, suru est à moi!**

**Synopsis du chapitre: Quand Renji est coincé dans le monde réel...**

**Les personnages ne sont pas le reflet de la réalité, Suru ne me ressemble pas du tout, c'est juste histoire d'être avec mon Renji-kun :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Eh oh réveille-toi!

-Gnnn...

-Réveille-toi !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

Renji ouvrit les yeux sur les murs crasseux d'une ruelle sombre. Il sentait la froideur du bitume sous son corps et deux mains fines sur ses joues. D'ailleurs il avait mal; la jeune fille avait surement du le gifler pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il se releva et s'adossa à une poubelle derrière lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux et contempla la jeune femme: elle avait de grands yeux bleus clairs et une peau très pâle, encadrée de mèches blondes foncées. On ne pouvait pas la qualifier de belle, mais elle n'était pas laide non plus, juste banale. Sous son regard elle sourit et détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix aigüe résonna sur les parois en brique des immeubles.

« Tu t'es fait salement amoché...

-Hein?... Oh! »

Le roux plaqua sa main conte son front: il se souvenait de tout. Sa division avait été envoyée sur Terre pour vaincre des arrancars, une véritable armée de hollow les attendait. Ils avaient tous été séparés dans la bataille, lui, son capitaine, ses hommes. Il avait été encerclé par trois arrancars, et même en libération illimitée il n'en était pas sorti indemne. Son kimono était lacéré, laissant voir un peu partout sur son corps sa peau déchiquetée, son sabre était cassé et il entendait Zabimaru gémir de douleur dans son cœur. Il n'était pas mort. Mais presque. Une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le visage et bientôt il fut trempé. Le ciel était gris et la lumière était pâle comme un matin d'automne. Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille en face de lui, elle n'avait pas bougée, ses cheveux ruisselaient et sa peau paraissait presque translucide. Elle frôla du bout des doigts les profondes blessures qui s'étendaient sur le torse tatoué et se leva brusquement.

« Tu es trempé, je t'emmène avec moi. »

Sans attendre les protestations de Renji elle le souleva, et le porta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la route. Elle le posa à l'arrière d'une petite voiture et se mit au volant. Elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue vers la sortie de la ville. Abarai était trop faible pour dire quoique se soit, ou même pour bouger. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de vomir sous les mouvements du véhicule. Un coup de klaxon le sortit de ses rêves et il se redressa brusquement, laissant couler du sang de ses blessures sur les sièges auto usés.

« Tu ne dois pas dormir, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

-T'es qui?

-Personne. »

La jeune femme sourit tristement. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la route mais Renji sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il n'insista pas et se concentra pour rester éveillé. Tout cela était étrange, un shinigami secouru par une humaine. Mais cette humaine lui paraissait pourtant différente, un quelque chose qu'on ne s'explique pas. Un crissement de pneus le tira de ses rêveries, il entendit la portière avant claquer et la sienne s'ouvrir. Il sentit qu'on le tirait dehors sous la pluie glacée, il sentit également l'air chaud d'une maison et entendit une porte d'entrée qui se fermait. Il plongeait de plus en plus dans le sommeil, oubliant la douleur qui sévissait entre ses côtes. Il fut réveillé par deux mains froides qui claquaient sur ses joues. Surpris il se releva, et fut soudain prit d'une douleur au torse. Il retomba sur le futon où la jeune femme l'avait installé. Il contemplait le plafond gris terne pendant que des doigts fins caressaient doucement son corps, laissant derrière eux un épais bandage. Sur les blessures les plus profondes, elle appliquait avec délicatesse un onguent dont les vapeurs lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle finit bientôt de panser son corps et remonta jusqu'au visage tatoué. Renji se sentait bien ici, auprès de cette jeune humaine. Ses douleurs s'estompaient doucement sous ces doigts qui faisaient des miracles. Il sentait bientôt ces mêmes doigts sur ses joues, sur son front. En face de lui se tenait la jeune femme, gênée, le regard pourtant concentré. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui rouvrit une blessure à sa joue; il pesta, elle rit. Plus calme, elle finit de le soigner et le coucha sous une couverture bien chaude. Elle lui servit du thé et lui amena des biscuits. Lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, le shinigami s'était endormi. Elle sourit de voir ce visage si beau se détendre enfin, il avait l'air paisible. Elle étendit un drap sur le sol à ses côtés et s'endormit dessus.

Renji se réveilla doucement. Son esprit encore brumeux ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il aperçut les murs beiges et une jeune fille étendue à côtés de lui, parterre, grelottante. Il se releva brusquement et se tapa le front du plat de la main: les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient lentement en mémoire. En se levant, il constata que toutes douleurs avaient disparu; elle avait fait un travail fabuleux, et il ne savait même pas son nom. Il se releva précautionneusement, prit la tasse de thé froide et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il refit chauffer l'eau et revint dans la chambre avec un thé jasmin brûlant. Elle s'était réveillée et le regardait, surprise, lui ramener une boisson et des biscuits. Il lui tendit sans un mot et se rassit sur son futon. Tous les deux restaient pensifs quelques instants, grignotant machinalement des gâteaux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son thé elle se leva et rapporta la tasse. Lorsqu'elle revint, Renji était debout, presque nu, le visage hagard. Elle pouffa et le poussa de force sur le futon. Abasourdi il ne réagit pas et se laissa border.

« Tu ne dois pas faire trop d'efforts si tu veux rester en vie.

-Merci beaucoup, mais qui es-tu?

-Je te l'ai dit: personne.

-Personne n'est personne.

-Très philosophique...

-Me charrie pas, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Suru.

-Enchanté. »

Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres. Il vit la jeune femme lui rendre son sourire timidement, son regard pétillait et illuminait sa peau pâle. Elle s'assit à côté du futon et resta quelques minutes immobiles, comme une statue de cire. Renji ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail dans son visage, quelque chose qui le fascinait, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il recommençait à la dévisager et elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il se détourna et brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé?

-Je t'ai vu tomber après avoir massacré un gros moche.

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non, je n'ai vu personne. »

Le silence se réinstalla, bientôt brisé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Suru courut ouvrir, et on l'entendit pousser un cri de joie. Abarai se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il vit une jeune femme brune enlacer son hôte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu elle se recula et lui sourit.

« Tu as un invité excuse-moi.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous êtes?

-Ah! Euh... Renji.

-Elerynna, enchanté!

-C'est une amie. »

Ces mots avaient résonné comme une excuse dans sa bouche. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné et sortit en compagnie de son amie. Abarai retourna dans sa chambre et se mit en boule au fond de son lit. Cette femme l'avait vu. Suru avait du reiatsu en elle, mais elle, elle n'avait pas une once de pression spirituelle... Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle le voit, comment avait-on pu le soigner? Il plongea dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, épuisé par tant de réflexion.

Les shinigamis ne sont pas censés rêver, leurs nuits ne sont peuplées que de vide. Pourtant, aujourd'hui Renji a fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il était à sa division, dans son bureau, devant sa pile de dossier interminable. Son capitaine était à côté de lui, toujours indifférent. Un papillon de l'enfer arriva dans la pièce et la voix apeurée du capitaine Hitsugaya résonna dans la pièce:

« Des arrancars se sont infiltrés je répète... »

Sa voix fut coupée par un hollow immense qui arracha le toit de la capitainerie. Byakuya tomba en sang derrière son bureau, inerte. Renji hurlait. Le décor se transforma en cette ruelle sombre où il avait atterrit. À côté de lui gisait pourtant son capitaine en sang, une griffe d'arrancar plantée dans le torse.

« Renji réveille-toi! Réveille-toi! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et eu un sursaut d'horreur: tout ceci avait l'air tellement réel! À côté de lui il y avait Suru totalement terrifiée, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules tatouées. Ses yeux azurs étaient agrandis par la peur, ce qui la rendait plus intrigante, comme si tout l'océan se reflétait dans ses pupilles. Il calma son souffle, et se posa un instant; il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel.

« Tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil, de quoi tu as rêvé?

-J'ai fais quoi?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire? »

Devant la réponse négative du shinigami Suru s'affaissa sur son siège. Elle souffla un moment et entreprit d'expliquer au roux pourquoi l'esprit rêve, et ce que c'était. Renji ouvrit de grands yeux durant toute l'explication, comme un enfant à qui on montrerait pour la première fois la mer. Il était subjugué par la patience et les connaissances de cette jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle lui parlait comme à son fils ou son frère, prenant plaisir à lui apprendre des choses. Abarai n'écoutait plus, il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans les yeux profonds de son hôte. Il la regardait toujours étrangement, et il continuait sans mots dire quand elle eut fini. Elle détourna le regard gênée et porta une toute nouvelle attention à un papillon collé à la vitre. Elle se leva brusquement en même temps que Renji et se cogna contre lui. Il avait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et elle se sentait comme une enfant face à son père. Elle recula, se gratta le derrière de la tête et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, prétextant avoir faim. Elle se réfugia derrière le nuage de vapeur de sa théière; ce regard la troublait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu tomber dans ce ciel terne, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en sang au fond de cette ruelle sombre, elle se sentait liée à lui, comme si un fil invisible avait tissé une tapisserie flamboyante entre leurs deux cœurs. Troublée elle revint vers la pièce où l'attendait le shinigami, un plateau à la main. Elle lui tendit et prit son sac.

« Bon Renji je vais faire quelques courses, la salle de bain est à côté, n'hésite pas, j'essaye de revenir vite. »

Elle passa la porte, lui adressant un dernier sourire franc, laissant derrière elle un Abarai figé sur sa chaise.

o_oOo_o

Suru marchait dans les rues du marché en quête de fruits et de grigris. Le vent fouettait son visage et faisait danser ses mèches blondes derrière elle. Le soleil perçait le manteau épais des nuages, et les quelques rayons sublimait son visage d'une beauté particulière. Elle n'était plus banale sous cette lumière, elle était vraiment belle. On se retournait derrière elle, on la suivait des yeux. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas tous ces regards inquisiteurs, elle pensait à celui qu'elle accueillait dans sa demeure. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas humain, pourtant il en avait l'apparence, la structure. Tout en lui paraissait normal, mais il était différent; comme si son fort intérieur venait d'un autre monde et avait changé d'enveloppe charnelle. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Elerynna devant elle et la percuta. Celle-ci finit parterre, entourée de ses achats.

« Oh Ely excuse-moi!

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

-Attends je vais t'aider...

-Pas besoin! Je dois y aller à plus! »

La jeune femme partit précipitamment de sa démarche légère, ses deux sacs en papier sous le bras. Suru restait surprise derrière et la regardait partir: jamais son amie n'avait fait ça, jamais elle ne serait partie si vite. Tout était étrange aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait différente, elle sentait Elerynna différente, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de différent. Elle aperçu dans une vitrine quelque chose qu'elle devait _lui_ ramener, _il_ serait content. Elle entra dans la boutique et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait presque nuit et elle avait froid; elle trotta jusqu'à chez elle et entra en trombe dans la maison. Pas un bruit. Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et y trouva Renji toujours à moitié nu qui regardait par la fenêtre. La lumière du crépuscule donnait à ses épaules une teinte vive, faisant ressortir ses tatouages tribaux. Ses cheveux étaient libérés et mouillés, brillant sous le soleil. Elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte et tituba jusqu'à lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle passa ses doigts sur les marques noires qui ornaient ces muscles puissants, arrachant au shinigami un long frisson. Elle prit une mèche trempée ente ses doigts et admirait sa douceur. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation elle recula brusquement et trébucha sur le futon. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand Abarai la rattrapa in extrémis. Ils se regardèrent un instant, troublés, et se séparèrent. Elle se dirigea vers ses sacs en papier et les apporta dans la cuisine tandis que Renji se réinstalla dans son futon; il avait un peu mal au ventre, de trouble ou à cause de ses blessures, il n'en sait rien. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, le shinigami se sentait étonnamment seul. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Suru dans la cuisine. Quand il arriva à la porte il se figea: la jeune femme chantait une mélodie lente et triste, sa voix cristalline résonnait entre les quatre murs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse. Il s'essuya le visage et s'approcha sans bruit. Il passa inconsciemment ses bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme qui sursauta en un cri. Elle s'écorcha le pouce avec le couteau mais n'y fit pas attention: elle se retourna et poussa le roux dans l'autre pièce.

« C'est une surprise! Interdiction de me déranger! »

Elle laissait Renji là et lui ferma la porte au nez. Satisfaite elle retourna à son ouvrage, tandis que le shinigami restait planté devant la porte. Il se ressaisit et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre; les nuages rouges descendaient dans le ciel écarlate. Le spectacle du crépuscule d'habitude le fascinait, mais dans l'autre pièce il y avait autre chose, une femme qui accaparait tout son esprit. Le ciel était terne à côté d'elle, toute chose perdait de plus en plus sa saveur sans elle. Il la connaissait depuis si peu de temps... mais il connaissait ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui, lui coupant le souffle. Sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle depuis cette mission, comme un papillon attiré inlassablement par la lumière d'une lanterne.

Suru finissait sa surprise pendant que Renji l'attendait de l'autre côté. Elle entra dans la pièce et le trouva encore devant la fenêtre; elle fut secouée d'un petit rire et cria :

« Renji lâche cette fenêtre!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

La jeune femme le regardait abasourdi et se mit à éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes, la surprise gisant à terre. Abarai se renfrogna et rougit autant qu'il le pouvait. «_Qu'est__-ce qui m'a pris de pousser ce hurlement stupide? _» Elle se releva doucement et sécha ses larmes de joie; elle ramassa son cadeau qui heureusement était indemne et avança. Elle lui releva le menton du bout des doigts et lui tendit un plateau: il y avait des bonbons de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles et au milieu un gâteau au chocolat multicouche. Il la regarda un moment et prit la parole.

« Euh, c'est quoi?

-tu ne connais pas non plus?

-Non...

-Tu vois ça c'est des bonbons, il y en a des très sucrés, des acides avec différents goûts. Et ça c'est un gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème. Rien de bien compliqué, je m'en doutais que tu ne connaissais pas, tu ne viens pas d'ici je me trompe?

-D'ici?

-de la Terre.

-Non.

-Alors mange! »

Sans l'écouter elle lui fourra une fraise Tagada© dans la bouche. Il mâcha lentement et sourit de toutes ses dents pleines de sucre. Il en prit une autre, puis un nounours à la guimauve. À chaque nouveau bonbon il ouvrait de grands yeux et se léchait les lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et admiraient le jour tomber et les premières étoiles apparaître. Le plateau de bonbons fut vite finit principalement par un Renji vorace, et Suru alla chercher un couteau pour couper le gâteau. Ils l'engloutirent pendant qu'elle lui montrait les différentes constellations. Le ciel s'était dégagé et la pleine lune donnait à leurs visages une teinte neigeuse. Renji l'écoutait toujours avec autant de fascination, s'émerveillant devant la beauté du ciel. L'air était doux et une légère brise secouait leurs cheveux; on aurait dit deux petits enfants qui découvraient le monde. Quand Suru eut fini ses explications elle se tourna vers Renji et le regarda droit dans les yeux; ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître, d'où tu viens réellement?

-De loin.

- …

-Je suis shinigami.

-Alors tu es... mort?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens de ton passé?

-Non. Quand je me suis 'réveillé' je ne connaissais que mon nom. »

Elle le regardait contempler les étoiles, pensif. Elle pouvait voir danser le reflet de la lune dans ses yeux nostalgiques, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était mort, qu'il était d'un autre monde, et la seule chose qui la tracassait était qu'il pouvait partit à tous moments. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et crispa les doigts. Cette sensation de légèreté qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle quand elle était avec lui, elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Il lui paraissait si proche mais pourtant inaccessible. S'il partait, elle serait effondrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Tu n'as pas répondu.

-A demain. »

Elle descendit de la fenêtre et s'apprêtait à partir quand son bras fut retenu par une main chaude de Renji. Il la regardait d'un air grave, elle lui sourit discrètement et se libéra de son emprise. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et on entendit l'eau couler quelques instants après. Des vapeurs s'échappèrent du shoji entrouvert ainsi que sa voix couverte par le bruit de la douche. Abarai était resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Peu de temps après, elle sortit de la pièce en kimono de nuit, les cheveux humide qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle lui tendit sans un mot un kimono et lui désigna la salle de bain d'un geste de la tête. Elle installa son futon neuf sur le sol et s'allongea. On n'entendit plus un bruit pendant quelques minutes, puis Renji se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'habilla en vitesse et revint dans l'autre pièce. Suru laissa échapper un « wahou » d'admiration: le kimono bordeaux qu'elle lui avait prit retombait avec grâce sur ses muscles dessinés et s'accordait avec sa crinière. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'allongea sur son futon, face à elle. Tous deux restèrent les yeux ouverts, éclairés seulement par la lueur de la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Toi non plus.

-Ca te gène que je sois un shinigami?

-Non.

-Que je sois mort?

-O... non. »

Suru se recroquevilla sur son futon; sa langue avait fourché. Renji la regardait avec insistance, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, pourtant ponctué de tristesse. _Elle_ le sentait différent, _elle_ le voyait comme autre chose qu'un simple homme. Il s'allongea sur le dos et tendit sa main vers elle; après hésitation elle l'attrapa. Abarai murmura avant de fermer les yeux:

« Pour ne pas faire de cauchemar. »

La jeune femme sourit et ferma les yeux. Sa paume se resserra inconsciemment autour de celle du shinigami qui raffermit aussi leur étreinte.

o_oOo_o

Pendant ce temps, Elerynna était rentrée chez elle et fut accueillit par un homme.

« As-tu trouvé?

-Oui je m'y mets »

Elle sortit de la colle d'un sac en papier et attrapa les morceaux de porcelaine qui gisaient sur la table de nuit de l'homme. Plusieurs heures plus tard elle se passa la main sur le front et tendit son ouvrage à l'autre.

« Tes Kenseikaan.

-Merci. »

Il les posa sur ses cheveux ébène et sourit à la jeune femme.

* * *

**Voilà! :3 mon plus long chapitre ! *fière***

**merci à ma bêta pour la correction et pour m'avoir prêté son nom !**

**mais qui est donc cet homme? 8D**

**j'attends vos reviews, plus j'en aurais plus je posterai vite! C'est les vacances !**


	2. Chapter 2

**bon alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review... mais je publie quand même au cas où de bonnes âmes passeraient par ici...**

**synopsis du chapitre: Renji prend une décision, une décision qui va changer sa vie et celle de son amie.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Renji se réveilla doucement. Il se recroquevilla dans son futon, désireux de se rendormir. Encore une fois il avait rêvé, de quelque chose de si merveilleux qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter maintenant. Il s'était souvenu de la veille avec les bonbons et le chocolat, les étoiles. Ce monde était magique, et son esprit extravagant avait façonné toute cette soirée pour donner au final une histoire totalement différente. Il replongeait petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée quand une voix claire le tira de son sommeil:

« RENJI! Réveille-toi il est tard! »

Il tourna la tête et aperçu Suru assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main, ses cheveux flottant à l'air libre derrière elle. Elle souriait et sa silhouette se découpait sur le ciel bleu profond. Il se leva et la rejoint sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Flottant encore autour de lui, sa bulle de rêve où Suru était à lui. Il se mit en face d'elle et plongea son regard de braise dans ses grands iris bleus. Sa main caressa automatiquement la joue pâle de la jeune femme et il enleva sa tasse de ses mains. Il passa ses deux bras puissants autour de ses épaules frêles et frôla son front de ses lèvres. La jeune fille était paralysée, elle n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Lentement elle reprit son souffle et passa ses bras autour de la taille du roux. Elle blottit son visage au creux du torse musclé et soupira d'aise. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux; ils restèrent comme ceci un petit moment, dans la quiétude du matin jusqu'à ce que le silence fut rompu par le ventre de Renji. Les deux jeunes gens se reculèrent brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Suru se mit à rire et disparut derrière le shoji de la cuisine. Abarai n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà filé. Une odeur de pain cuit enroba bientôt la pièce. Il marcha sans bruit jusqu'à la cuisine et se plaça derrière elle. Il resta quelques secondes sans faire de bruit, mais il fut bientôt trahit par son ventre qui grondait.

« C'est bientôt près.

-Chut. »

Il stoppa ses lèvres d'un doigt et enlaça sa taille. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et ferma les yeux, frissonnante. Renji suivit des lèvres sa jugulaire et y resta à respirer à grandes bouffées son parfum boisé. Tous les deux soupirèrent et Abarai murmura:

« Comme dans mon rêve...

-Tu as rêvé de ce moment là?

-Non, j'ai rêvé de toi. »

Troublée, la jeune femme se recula et planta son regard dans celui du roux. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre en harmonie avec le sien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, elle savait que quelque chose de spécial les liait. Abarai se sentait différent du shinigami qu'il était. Il était heureux, mais son corps n'était plus le même, il se sentait comme elle, il se sentait... humain. Oui, il était humain, il avait remarqué que son reiatsu avait baissé, que Zabimaru était en lui, comme endormi. Les autres étaient rentrés à la Soul Society, mais lui resterait ici. De toute façon plus rien ne comptait pour lui, tout son corps gravitait autour du soleil qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes après, Suru attrapa les joues du shinigami et répondit à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fines, avec un goût de chocolat. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et ne coupèrent leur étreinte que lorsqu'ils furent obligés de respirer.

« J'ai l'impression que je te connaissais avant...

-Moi aussi. Quand est-ce que tu es mort?

-Il y a à peu près cent ans.

-Alors nous nous sommes connus quand tu étais... shinigami.

-Ca te gène?

-Non je trouve ça étrange.

-Tu t'es déjà fait attaquée?

-Laisse moi réfléchir, puis elle reprit : pas à ce que je me souvienne.

-Je suis sur de t'avoir connu avant... »

Suru releva la tête brusquement, sourit à Renji et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle attrapa son sac et fila dehors après avoir lancé « je reviens tout de suite! ». Elle laissait Abarai surpris, les bras ballants, et monta dans sa petite voiture. Elle démarra au quart de tour et se dirigea tout droit vers la ville. Si les gendarmes avaient été là, ils auraient vu une vieille auto foncé à vingt kilomètres heure au dessus de la limite autorisée. Elle fit le trajet en cinq minutes seulement et pila devant une maison ancienne et pleine de prestige. Elle entra sans sonner et cria:

« Maman! Maman où es-tu?

-Suru pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

La vieille femme était petite avec de longs cheveux d'un blanc éclatant. Son visage était façonné par le poids des années, mais il montrait quand même qu'elle avait été belle. Ses sourires renforçaient ses pattes d'oies et l'embellissaient. Quand elle vit sa fille, elle l'embrassa chaleureusement.

« Maman, est-ce que quand j'étais petite on m'a attaqué?

-Pardon?

-Tu sais les monstres que l'on voit parfois, est-ce que l'un d'eux m'a attaqué?

-Assieds-toi ma puce.

-Je n'ai pas le temps maman.

-Oui tu as été attaquée, mais quelqu'un est venu tuer cette bête, une tignasse rouge feu, je m'en souviendrai toujours.

-J'avais quel âge?

-Six ans mais...

-Merci maman je dois y aller!

-Suru... »

La jeune femme avait déjà passé la porte laissant sa mère surprise dans le salon. Elle s'engouffra en vitesse dans la petite auto grise et démarra en trombe. Elle refit le même trajet en cinq minutes et se gara devant la maison en un crissement de pneu. Elle coupa le contact et calma sa respiration; elle s'en souvenait maintenant de cette crinière écarlate qui est apparue, elle avait peur, elle se cachait derrière une poubelle avec sa mère, le hollow était immense et s'apprêtait à les dévorer quand **IL** est apparu. Elle ne vit que ces cheveux si reconnaissables et un jet de sang avant que sa mère ne lui cache les yeux. Elle entendit le hurlement du monstre puis plus rien. Longtemps elle avait espéré retrouver cet homme qui l'avait sauvée, mais avec le temps elle l'avait oublié. Pourtant désormais il était avec elle dans sa maison, pourtant aujourd'hui ils s'étaient embrassés, pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Elle calma les battements de son cœur et ouvrit la portière. Elle comptait ses pas sur les graviers comme pour se calmer, et ouvrit la porte doucement. Personne. Elle se dirigea vers le salon. Personne. Pas un bruit dans la maison.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Suru poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna: Renji se tenait là, toujours en kimono de nuit légèrement ouvert sur ses tatouages, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle le lui rendit et l'amena vers le salon. Elle l'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à ses côtés; elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Tu sais, on s'est connu à mes six ans.

-Hein?

-Un hollow nous a attaquée ma mère et moi, on allait mourir mais tu es arrivé. Je me suis souvenue longtemps de ta tignasse...

-Eh oh mes cheveux sont très beaux!

-Si tu le dis...quand j'étais petite j'ai toujours voulu te revoir, mais tu n'es jamais réapparu. J'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un rêve vraiment!

-Je ressemble à un rêve?

-Je ne répondrai pas. Vous ne revenez jamais voir ceux que vous avez sauvés?

-Je m'en souviens... je rentrais à peine dans ma division, et j'étais pourtant sur qu'il n'y avait personne... et vous pouviez me voir ?

-Comme tu me vois. J'ai toujours voulu te remercier...

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi?

-Tu veux me remercier non? Embrasse-moi! »

Sans attendre, le roux saisit ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Suru ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais elle plaqua bientôt sa main sur la nuque tatouée et rapprocha leurs deux corps dans une longue étreinte. Ils jouaient l'un avec l'autre, entraînant leurs cœurs dans une danse enivrante et endiablée. Il était son idole, elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis toute petite. Elle noya ses mains dans la chevelure rouge feu qui l'avait tant marquée. Renji ne se contrôlait plus; il était shinigami, mais il avait brisé ses barrières face à une jeune humaine qui l'admirait depuis son enfance. Il était mort, mais il se sentait tellement vivant face à elle! Son but était de vaincre son capitaine, maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais retourner à la Soul Society. Il emprisonna cette taille si fine entre ses bras puissants et souda leurs corps. Leurs deux visages ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle pour ensuite retomber dans l'ivresse. Leurs lèvres se découvraient et jouaient avec leurs jumelles. Suru se retira quelques temps après, haletante. Elle plongea son regard dans les iris de braise du Abarai, habitées d'une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait mangé son premier bonbon. Ils chuchotaient, ne voulant briser la bulle de tranquillité qui les entourait.

« Renji je…

-C'est bizarre hein?

-Oui.

-Je veux rester ici.

-Alors ne pars pas. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue du shinigami et se recula de la fenêtre. Elle ferma les deux battants et baissa à demie les stores. « Il fait froid. » Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur son futon en tailleur.

« Tu me racontes comment c'est chez toi?

-Si tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on meurt?

-On devient une âme et on erre dans le monde réel. Soit on a la chance d'être purifier par un shinigami, soit nos mauvais côtés nous envahissent et on devient un hollow.

-Alors ces monstres sont des âmes ?

-Oui.

-Et quand on est purifié, on fait quoi?

-On est envoyé à la Soul Society, une autre dimension.

-C'est de là que tu viens?

-Oui. Certaines âmes peuvent entrer dans l'Armée de la Cour qui s'appelle le Gotei 13. Comme moi, je suis entré dans l'armée des shinigami. Mais certains naissent là-bas comme...mon capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Il est parti sans moi. »

Suru se recula de lui; il regrettait d'être resté sur Terre, il aurait préféré retourner chez lui. Elle ne pouvait le forcer à quitter son univers et ses amis pour rester avec lui sourit tristement et une larme roula sur sa joue. Comprenant ce que ses mots avaient déclenché, Renji s'approcha et essuya la perle de tristesse. Il l'enferma dans l'étauchaud de ses bras et cala sa tête blonde au creux de son torse. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds et tenta de calmer les soubresauts de son cœur.

« Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas?

-Je veux rester.

-Tu ne peux pas y retourner c'est ça?

-Je ne sais pas, mais peu importe, je me sens bien ici.

-Je t'aime. »

Ces mots avaient traversé ses lèvres d'un coup. Elle leva les yeux timidement vers lui et vit un sourire rayonnant orner ses lèvres lui répondit, légèrement rouge et baissa les yeux. Renji avait sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces connaissait ce sentiment qui prenait possession de chaque fibres de son corps, et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune fille et murmura: « ça me fait plaisir... ». Suru releva les yeux pour les planter dans les iris de braise du toute petite elle souhaitait entendre ces mots, depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle ne voulait qu'une chose: lui. Et cela même si elle n'en était pas lui sourit cette fois franchement et changea de sujet: elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Comment est ton capitaine?

-C'est un noble. Il est né là-bas, il n'a jamais connu la pauvreté du Rukongai. Il a été marié à une roturière mais elle est morte. Depuis il est froid et méprisant avec tout le monde. Mais si on prend le temps de le connaître, on voit que tout ça cache sa douleur.

-Tu as l'air de le respecter beaucoup...

-Il est fort, il m'a arraché ma meilleure amie en l'adoptant. Je le battrai tu sais.

-Je n'en doute pas...

-Au fait, où est mon sabre ?

-Un sabre? Quel sabre? »

Le sang de Renji se glaça. Il ne sentait plus Zabimaru en lui, et il avait disparu après la bataille. Il ressentait de moins en moins son katana.

Il fut pris d'un vertige et s'écroula sur le futon. Il entendit les cris de Suru terrifiée, puis plus rien. Le néant.

o_oOo_o

Elerynna plongea la serviette dans l'eau chaude et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. L'homme lui souriait. Elle s'approcha et déposa le tissu sur son front.

« Repose toi tu seras bientôt sur pieds.

-Merci Ely, approche. »

L'homme saisit le visage fin de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**etvoilà! une petite review ?**

**si certains veule un ou deux chapitres où je les met avec des personnages de Bleach, fait moi signe! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: tombés du ciel**

**Auteur: Monshi-suru**

**Note: Oh là là! oh le retard ! je suis désolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et un autre passe-temps ;) je vais essayé de publier plus vite, mais je tiens à prévenir que toutes mes fics risquent d'être mises en mode 'pause' ... Gomenasai !**

**d'ici là bonne lecture à tous! :D et pardonnez moi encore mon retard ! :$**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

« Où tu vas?

-Il faut que j'aille parler à Ely, tu sais mon amie. Il faut que je lui raconte tout ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Tu es heureuse?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. »

Suru embrassa Renji qui ne la lâcha qu'après un long moment. Elle lui sourit et sortit du futon en simple yukata. Elle passa le shoji de la salle de bain et Abarai put entendre l'eau couler. Son sourire tendre se tordit en un rictus carnassier. Il se leva et suivit son amie. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais elle sentit un courant d'air froid quand Renji ouvrit le paravent de la douche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur quand il rentra et le referma derrière lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui massa doucement le dos. Elle n'avait pas bougé, de la mousse dans les cheveux.

« Tu es magnifique.

-N...non...

-Quoi?

-Sors, s'il te plaît. »

Son ton était tellement suppliant qu'il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Lui avait plus de deux cents ans, elle devait en avoir vingt. L'idée de faire à manger lui vint d'un coup, il trouverait ce qu'il faut dans le frigo. Malgré sa réputation de fêtard il avait appris à cuisiner, c'est Rukia qui lui avait révéler les secrets de la cuisson parfaite, qui lui avait dicté les ingrédients pour qu'il ne se trompe jamais. Au souvenir de son amie son visage se peignit de tristesse. Lorsqu'il était loin de Suru son cœur n'était plus sur de rien, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve qui malheureusement aurait une fin un jour ou l'autre. Il coupa les copeaux de chocolat, les mit sur la pâte à gâteau, enfourna. Il avait à peine fini que deux bras fins entourèrent sa taille et qu'une tête se posa sur son dos.

« À quoi tu penses?

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

-C'est moi. Laisse-moi du temps.

-Je t'aime »

Sous cette déclaration elle se plaça en face de lui et lui sourit. Ses doigts retracèrent les tatouages visibles puis s'engouffrèrent sous le kimono de Renji. Celui-ci voulu attraper ses lèvres mais il fut stoppé en chemin. Un sourire narquois ornait les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle reculait. La serviette qui ornait ses cheveux tomba, bientôt suivie par celle qui reposait avant sur son corps. Elle était nue derrière un paravent et regardait le shinigami, amusée. Elle s'habilla en vitesse sans cesser d'épier les réactions du roux. Quand elle sortit de sa cachette elle portait une robe bleue légère ainsi que des sandales blanches; une tenue simple qui découpait sa taille et agrandissait ses jambes pâles. Abarai saisit Suru entre ses bras et lui murmura:

« Être si belle devient un crime!

-Je dois aller voir Ely, je reviendrai vite.

-Attends, ne pars pas avant de m'avoir embrassé. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles douces de la jeune femme. Celle-ci glissa ses mains sur le torse du shinigami et caressa ces tatouages qui la fascinaient.

« Tu me diras ce qu'ils signifient?

-Cours la voir.

-Tu es terrible. »

Suru attrapa son sac et monta dans sa voiture. Un petit signe à Renji et elle démarra. Environ dix minutes plus tard elle se gara devant chez Elerynna: elle habitait un petit hameau en dehors de la ville, une jolie maison beige avec deux chiens. Les animaux étaient tranquillement en train de dormir: inhabituel. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la maison, Elerynna l'avait choisie pour pouvoir écouter sa musique en permanence sans déranger: inhabituel. Suru était inquiète, elle se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement. Elle entendait des bruits dans le salon, elle y alla, le cœur battant de peur pour son amie. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit stopper net sur le seuil de la porte: Elerynna était dans les bras d'un homme et fermait les yeux. Son amie avait une histoire et ne lui avait rien dit. Quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

« Suru! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Suru, bouge! »

Elle était immobile, portant toujours son sac à bout de bras, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain elle s'effondra dans un bruit lourd sur le parquet. Son amie se précipita vers elle et prit sa main. Aucune réaction. L'homme se leva et alla chercher de l'eau qu'il déversa sur l'inconsciente. Suru ouvrit les yeux sur le visage apeuré de son amie et le visage noble de celui qui l'avait aspergée.

« Byakuya!

-Quoi? Là d'où je viens ça marche très bien!

B...Byakuya? Là d'où tu viens? Souffla Suru.

-Rien il divague!

-Ely explique moi comment se fait-il qu'un shinigami habite chez toi.

-Co...Comment tu es au courant?

-Je suis dans le même cas. »

Suru se redressa et s'adossa au mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie; elle était gênée, mais elle soutint son regard; peut-être grâce aux deux bras qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Ainsi c'était lui Byakuya, c'était lui le noble capitaine de la division de Renji. Il n'avait plus l'air malheureux, mais persistaient de petites traces de son ancienne souffrance, une ride au coin de son œil, un tic au bout de ses lèvres.

« D'accord Suru, je vais t'expliquer. »

o_oOo_o

Il pleuvait. Les hollows avaient réussi à vaincre par surprise le noble capitaine. Il gisait sur le sol, en sang, déchiqueté de toute part. Elerynna passait par là sans parapluie, sa maison était assez loin et elle courait. Pourtant elle aperçu le corps inerte de Byakuya et le flot de sang qui se mêlait à l'eau tout autour de lui. Sans se soucier de l'eau qui trempait ses vêtements, elle se précipita vers lui et écouta sa faible respiration. : il était différent, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas humain. Ses plaies étaient profondes mais elle réussit à les soigner grâce à ses connaissances en premiers secours. Elle recouvrit son corps d'épais bandages et elle le mit dans son futon dont les draps étaient souillés de sang. Durant toute la nuit elle s'affairait autour de ce corps pour maintenir cette respiration qui n'avait presque aucune chance de tenir jusqu'au matin. Son cœur battait plus calmement, et son visage pourtant si fin avait perdu cette grimace de douleur affreuse. Son sang tâchait son parquet, ses mains, ses vêtements. Mais il était vivant, et par on ne sait quels moyens il vivrait encore. Elerynna se préparait à aller se coucher, épuisée. Quand il se réveilla: le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Il la fixa étrangement comme un mauvais rêve qu'il souhaitait oublier à son réveil. Elle le défia du regard et brisa le silence qui s'installait peu à peu, elle voulait dormir.

« Tu vas bientôt guérir de toutes tes blessures, elles sont profondes.

-Qui es-tu humaine?

-De rien j'ai été heureuse de te soigner. »

Il remarqua son sourire cynique. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux s'agrandirent un peu sous la surprise: il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Il crispa ses mains sous la frustration et se pinça la lèvre inférieure, il soutint pourtant son regard.

« Merci humaine.

-De rien, chose.

-Pardon?

-Tu es quoi au juste? Ça se voit que tu n'es pas 'humain'.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bon... je vais me coucher, si tu as besoin tu n'as qu'à appeler. »

La jeune femme tourna les talons et alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles crispés et enleva la douleur de son dos. Cet homme ne pesait pas lourd, mais ses os ne pouvaient supporter une masse légère très longtemps. Elle habitait en retrait de la ville dans un petit hameau de campagne. Elle y était tranquille et pouvait vivre sans gêne. Une de ses amies habitait dans le petit village pas très loin et elles se voyaient régulièrement. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui, voulant découvrir qui était cet homme qui avait atterrit ici et qui se reposait sur son futon. Quand elle retourna dans l'autre pièce, Byakuya n'avait toujours pas bougé, il la fixait toujours étrangement. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla dans sa chambre. Cet homme ne souriait pas, ne parlait pas, il n'était pas humain et elle l'avait retrouvé en sang contre un sac poubelle. Elle devait savoir qui il était, elle le _voulait. _Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, les évènements récents se bousculaient dans sa tête, formant des histoires improbables. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une ombre tremblante à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Tu ne dois pas te lever!

-Où es mon katana?

-Ton quoi? Il n'y avait rien avec toi.

-Je dois partir. »

Il voulut bouger mais s'écroula devant la porte. Elerynna se précipita sur lui et le traîna encore une fois jusqu'au futon. Une blessure large au torse s'était rouverte. Elle lui enleva son kimono et découvrit le tatouage sur sa poitrine, une fleur qui s'enlevait petit à petit. Quand elle passa ses doigts dessus elle se brûla. Elle recula surprise et tomba à la renverse. Tout son corps avait été parcourut d'une longue décharge électrique qui persistait dans ses doigts.

« Ne la touche pas. »

Byakuya avait parlé d'une voix saccadée et pleine de douleur. Il agrippait son torse de sa paume et respirait douloureusement. L'insigne de sa division s'effaçait peu à peu de son corps et il sentait son reiatsu partir. Que se passait-il ? Et cette humaine qui pouvait le voir, le toucher, le soigner... Pire: Senbonzakura ne répondait plus, il ne lui parlait plus. Pourtant son katana aurait été capable de lui expliquer tout ça, il lui aurait donné une explication plausible et il aurait réglé l'affaire. Là, il était seul et démuni. Sans personne. Tous ceux de sa division étaient rentrés et peut-être qu'à ce moment même on célébrait sa mort... il s'allongea sur le sol et resserra sa prise sur son kimono. Il le remonta sur sa poitrine et essaya de repousser la jeune femme.

« Je dois te soigner, ou tu vas mourir. »

Lentement elle décrispa ses doigts fin du tissu et mis la blessure à l'air libre. Elle rebanda son torse calmement en silence, avec des gestes précis et doux. Pourtant elle tombait de fatigue et le jour pointait arrivait de plus en plus. Il lui décocha un petit sourire sincère en guise de remerciement et elle sortit, non sans s'être retournée une dernière fois. Elle s'écrasa sur son lit et s'endormit presque tout de suite, alors que dans l'autre pièce, Byakuya réfléchissait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elerynna lui avait administré un calmant, il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Il devait partir, rentrer chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas. Que se passait-il au creux de son ventre? Pourquoi son cœur bat-il plus vite et plus faiblement qu'à Soul Society? La lumière baignait la pièce d'une lueur pâle tandis qu'il fermait les yeux sur l'image de ceux qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas.

La jeune femme sortit difficilement d'un bon rêve où tout n'était que manga, et la vue un immense dessin de yaoi. Que le monde est beau quand on le crée de nos propres mains! Elle tira les rideaux et de suite la lumière du début d'après-midi inonda sa chambre. Elle habitua ses yeux lentement, les souvenirs de la nuit infestant doucement sa mémoire. Elle traîna les pieds vers la chambre d'ami et y découvrit un Byakuya Kuchiki endormit profondément: ses paupières blanches étaient apaisées et à la commissure de ses lèvres coulait un minuscule filet de bave. Il avait l'air si différent de la veille, si vulnérable... Elerynna referma la porte, un sourire sur son visage fatigué, et alla prendre un bon croissant et un café. C'est sur le canapé, qu'elle passa l'heure qui suivit, munie d'un simple bout de papier et d'un crayon. Elle n'entendit pas le noble se lever et s'approcher d'elle, et elle sursauta en poussant un cri quand il brisa le silence de la pièce.

« Bonjour.

-Kyaaa! Ne refais...jamais...ça!

-...Merci.

-De?

-Pour mes blessures. As-tu trouvée quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec moi?

-Et bien non, je n'ai vu personne... il y en avait d'autre?

-Non. »

Sans plus de mots il s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit son calepin des mains sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Pendant plusieurs minutes il lut ce qu'elle avait écrit, puis posa les feuillets sur la table basse. Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne bougeait pas, comme une statue taillée dans du marbre blanc. Pourtant sur son visage on voyait la tristesse, la douleur, la perte. Il savait quelle était cette sensation: il devenait humain, et on ne pouvait rien faire. Son reiatsu devenait « normal » et bientôt il ne serait plus un shinigami. Senbonzakura était parti, et les reiatsu de sa division avaient eux aussi disparu. Il en était content: personne d'autre n'est condamné à rester ici. Renji est à Soul Society. Avant de s'effondrer sous la pluie il avait vu le jeune homme tuer un arrancar sans blessures profondes. Peut-être qu'il y avait des morts, peut-être étaient-ils seulement blessés. Personne n'est venu le chercher... il ravala la boule au fond de sa gorge, plongea son regard profond dans celui d'Elerynna et remua les lèvres, peiné.

« Tes écrits sont remarquables.

-Merci. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

-D'où viens-tu?

-De nulle part.

-Tu n'es pas humain, tu peux me le dire.

-Je suis... shinigami.

-Alors tu es mort?

-Non, je suis né dans une autre dimension. Mais je me modifie, et bientôt je ne serais qu'humain.

-Tes amis te manquent? »

Le noble marqua une longue pause et baissa les yeux. Personne ne l'attendait en haut, Rukia avait ses amis, ceux de sa division le remplaceraient... non personne ne se souciait de lui. Depuis la mort de sa femme il n'avait montré aux autres que sa froideur, s'emmurant à jamais dans une douleur pure. Sa vie n'était devenue que prières, paperasses et combats. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier, à part le portrait d'Hisana dans son cadre de bambou. Il ravala un gémissement et se leva. D'un pas lent il retourna dans sa chambre et referma le shoji sans un bruit. On entendait pourtant son souffle court par delà le mur en papier. Ainsi Elerynna l'avait tellement touché? Lentement elle se leva et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle elle l'avait vu disparaître, courbé sous un poids qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle trouva le noble debout, devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, le front appuyé contre le verre. Il fermait les yeux, éreinté.

« Sors.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?

-...Non. Tu as raison, mon monde me manque, un peu.

-Désolée. »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, la jeune femme un peu derrière, quelques mètres les séparant. Byakuya reconnaissait en elle, à cet instant, un point commun avec Hisana: toutes deux aimaient le silence qui en disait plus que si elles employaient des mots. Sa tête lui tournait: dans un monde si opposé au sien, il a trouvé quelqu'un de familier. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« J'ai perdu toutes traces de mes parents à douze ans; j'ai été recueillie par ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils m'avaient laissée, car elle est morte avant d'avoir pu me le dire. J'ai arrêtée les études et j'ai enchaînée les petits boulots. Ma famille m'avait laissé cette maison en héritage, mais je m'y sens seule. Je me suis débrouillée pour être embauchée chez un pâtissier, mais je n'ai jamais oubliée la vie que je menais avec mes parents. J'ai eu l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait, j'ai perdu toutes mes marques et tous mes repères. Mais je sais une chose: tout garder pour toi n'arrangera rien. Soit tu bouges et tu parles, soit tu te perds dans ton silence. Je peux t'aider. »

Elle avait parlé sans heurte, doucement. Encore un point commun avec sa défunte femme. Décidément, Elerynna le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Son histoire l'émouvait, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il se retourna pour apercevoir son visage. Elle était calme, mais une petite perle roulait au coin de son œil. Il fit un pas; puis un autre; il passa près d'elle, la frôlant presque et s'assit sur le futon derrière elle. Elle avait senti son odeur fruitée et fraîche, et elle se retourna. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sans ciller, et il parla, le souffle parfois coupé, comme s'il ressortait un souvenir lourd enfouit depuis longtemps.

« Je viens d'une autre dimension. J'étais en mission ici, pour exterminer des hollow, des monstres qui dévorent l'âme des gens. Moi et mon équipe nous nous sommes faits surpassés et nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai réussi à tuer le dernier de mes adversaires, mais je me suis évanoui, et... tu m'as trouvé. On dirait que tout le monde est rentré, sauf moi. Je sens... que j'ai perdu ma force spirituelle, je deviens... humain. Il me sera impossible de retourner chez moi ou même de revoir mes semblables. Je ne redeviendrais jamais un shinigami.

-Tu pourras t'habituer?

-Je le dois. »

Elle l'avait écouté attentivement, comme une mère écoute son enfant, ou comme une amie aide son meilleur ami dans une passe difficile. Il sourit subrepticement, et une larme translucide roula sur sa joue opposée. Elerynna ne la vit pas, mais tout dans ce regard perdu la laissait deviner que seul, le noble aurait fondu en larmes. Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre son univers et de changer de vie brutalement. Il tourna soudain la tête, affichant à la jeune femme sa joue humide. Elle lui rendit son sourire, timide. Elle trouvait en cet homme quelque chose d'énormément attachant. Peut-être cette atmosphère nostalgique qui émanait de lui, ou bien la noblesse que retraçait chacun de ses traits. Lui rappelait-il son père? Ou bien était-ce sa solitude qui lui pesait? Depuis la mort de sa grand-mère elle avait refusé toute relation, fièrement. Elle était restée libre mais cette autarcie lui faisait mal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu d'épaule où se poser le soir, de bras où plonger?

_« Bravo Ely, il a fallut que tu t'entiches de quelqu'un qui n'est pas humain. »_

Vrai. Cruelle réalité. Elle risquait de le voir partir, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Et la barrière qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à bâtir partirait en fumée, juste en quelques secondes. Elle baissa la tête et, à reculons, sortit de la chambre.

« Je te laisse dormir encore un peu.

-N-non attends.

-...

-Merci. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut un sourire franc qui étira les lèvres du capitaine. Elerynna lui répondit avec tendresse et sortit cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle alla dans la cuisine baignée de la lumière rouge du crépuscule: elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle aurait pu parler des heures à l'homme qui se tenait derrière ce shoji. Après avoir mis à cuire un plateau de cookies, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain. Presque nue devant la glace elle se contempla longuement: elle était svelte, un peu pâle, mais d'une beauté dont la véritable étendue apparaissait à tous sauf elle.

Gêne au creux de sa poitrine.

Rougeur sur les joues.

Sourire naïf sur ses lèvres fines.

Les yeux pétillants.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? »

o_oOo_o

De son côté, Byakuya s'était assis sur son lit, en tailleur. Par la fenêtre il voyait le soleil se coucher par dessus la cime des arbres. Un nouveau jour allait commencer, dans son nouveau corps. Il avait hâte. Personne ne l'attendrait là-bas. Et ici il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Ça avait été tellement vite: elle l'avait recueilli et sans savoir qui il était, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et l'avait écouté comme seule Hisana savait le faire. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile et il avait succombé à ses charmes. Il croisa son regard dans la glace: ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son visage était détendu. La petite ride sur son front avait disparu. Ses yeux pétillaient. Son cœur battait fort sous son torse.

Il souriait.

_« Cette sensation au creux de mon torse, je ne l'ai pas ressentie depuis tant d'années... Dame Hisana, accepteriez-vous que je recommence ma vie? Je sens jouir en moi un bonheur sans égal, encore plus vrai que celui que j'ai vécu avec vous. Accordez-moi votre bénédiction dame Hisana, et sachez que vous aurez toujours votre place au sein de mon âme. »_

Soudain le soleil brilla plus intensément durant un millième de seconde. Byakuya cru voir le regard malicieux de son ancienne épouse. Ainsi elle était d'accord?

_« Je n'ai pas à vivre dans le passé, tous les souvenirs des morts de mon clan me hantent chaque jours, courbant mes épaules sous le poids des années. Aujourd'hui je me sens revivre, je me sens léger. Toutes mes obligations se sont évaporées avec mon dernier espoir de retourner chez moi. Cette femme m'a recueilli alors que j'allais perdre la vie, et désormais elle m'en offre une autre, encore plus belle que la précédente. Je crois que je veux rester ici._

_-Alors va la rejoindre._

_-Senbonzakura?_

_-Dépêche-toi ou elle va s'endormir. »_

Byakuya appuya sa paume sur sa poitrine et ressentie la chaleur de son katana. Il était revenu en lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. Il se leva avec hâte et alla rejoindre Elerynna. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait personne. Il courut à la cuisine: non plus. Il se figea sur place, les yeux exorbités, il voulait la voir et se désir ardent lui brûlait les entrailles. Puis il entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain tandis qu'un nuage de vapeur opacifiait la vitre de la pièce. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Était-ce son côté humain qui le rendait si fou, où bien n'y avait-il tout simplement aucun rapport? Il se rua vers la porte de la salle d'eau et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elerynna ne l'entendit pas: sa voix claire chantait ''a Dangerous mind''. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte de la douche et posa sa main sur le verre translucide. Elle était si proche de lui et pourtant inaccessible. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit d'entrer, ou même de rester ici. Une douleur dans sa poitrine se déclenchait rien qu'à l'idée de repartir sans agir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Doucement il poussa le battant de la douche et plongea son regard dans celui éberlué de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne se couvrit pas, peut-être trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait. Byakuya restait bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui: Elerynna était recouverte de mousse, qui laissait pourtant entrevoir des parties de sa peau pâle. Ses longs cheveux trempés retombaient sur ses épaules frêles en une cascade dorée. Du bout de se doigts il les caressa. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme baisser le regard et rougir, il recula brusquement et referma le battant.

« Je t'attends dehors. »

Elerynna vit la porte se refermer sur le visage gêné du noble. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Il l'étonnait, mais ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était sa réaction: elle n'avait rien fait, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais n'avait pas osé plonger sur lui. Elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes qui lui paraissaient si douces...

_« Mais comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une occasion pareille? Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça..? »_

Elle sortit en hâte, et courut presque le rejoindre. Aucune trace. Elle se rua vers la porte et le trouva assis sur la pelouse, une rose dans les mains. Elle posa ses pieds nus derrière lui et agrippa son dos de toutes ses forces. En sentant les bras fins autour de ses épaules, Byakuya éprouva un grand soulagement et ferma les yeux. Il embrassa cette peau soyeuse et posa sa tête à côté de celle d'Elerynna. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait chez lui.

* * *

**vilou! :3 oula qu'il est long ce chapitre! :o pour moi en tout cas c'est un exploit muahahaha !**

**Reviews anonymes:**

_**Neskimo: Oh merci ma pucinette! je suis très, même superbement heureuse que tu lises cette fic !**_

_**Marcel: AH! toujours toi! xD tu aimes? alors laisse moi une autre review (a)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! bon j'ai beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs je profite de cette page pour prevenir tous ceux qui me lisent que j'aurais du retard à peu près à chaque chapitre de chaque fiction. en Effet j'ai beaucoup de travail scolaire et pas beaucoup de temps. je suis désolée de tous mes retards passé et à venir.

je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après quelques instants, Elerynna desserra son étreinte; elle tombait de fatigue et ses cheveux humides se glaçaient sous le vent froid. Byakuya la rattrapa _in extremis_.

« Tu es glacée! Viens, on rentre. »

Elerynna ne broncha pas et se laissa porter à l'intérieur. Seulement le noble sortait de graves blessures et ne put amener le corps inerte d'Elerynna que dans le salon. Il la posa délicatement sur le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il se redressa. Il s'assied près de son visage et le caressa du bout des doigts. Énormément doux. Il passa sur ses paupières fermées, ses joues rosées et sa bouche étirée d'un large sourire de contentement. Puis plus rien. Quand Elerynna rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir le visage du capitaine proche du sien, trop proche. Il lui saisit ses lèvres et l'emmena dans une danse tendre et pleine de passion. La jeune femme se laissa faire, trop émerveillée par le bonheur qui traversait chacune de ses cellules. Leurs visages se descellèrent mais aucun n'ouvrit les yeux; Byakuya parsema ce visage tant désiré de minuscules baisers, ses paupières, ses joues, son front, puis ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il sentait ses mains trembler d'émotions et son cœur cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Elerynna le rejoignit par terre et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle plongea sa paume toute aussi tremblante dans la grande main un peu rugueuse du shinigami et posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Il sentit son souffle frais sur sa jugulaire et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de bien être. Son amie rit immédiatement, un son clair et cristallin qui enchantait ses oreilles. Il happa ce bruit du bout des lèvres et colla leurs deux corps. Elle était gelée. Il la prit dans ses bras et frictionna sa peau mordue par le froid. Sous les caresses, elle soupira et se laissa couler dans les affres du bonheur. Ses ongles agrippèrent peut-être trop le kimono de Byakuya, son corps se serra peut-être trop contre celui de sa moitié. Mais quelque chose déclencha en eux une vague de désir. Leurs yeux pétillaient et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. En un regard, ils se comprirent et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre d'Elerynna.

o_oOo_o

« Wahou Byakuya! Et tu me dis que tu as plus de deux cents ans? »

Pour toute réponse elle n'eut qu'un grand sourire. Le noble avait les cheveux en bataille et les joues écarlates. Depuis quand il ne s'était pas senti revivre ainsi? La jeune femme lui offrait un spectacle subjuguant: ses cheveux blonds flottaient sur le coton de l'oreiller, encadrant son visage rosie et ses yeux pétillants. Une âme d'enfant dans un corps de femme. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et resta ainsi un moment, sentant le sourire de son amante. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et agrippa ses cheveux ébènes, les caressant et tenta en vain de les recoiffer. Puis elle le lâcha et le repoussa tendrement:

« Je suis épuisée... »

Inconsciemment elle se pelotonna dans les couvertures, ramenant ses genoux à son menton. Elle ferma les yeux doucement et bientôt son corps s'affaissa et sa bouche s'entrouvrit: elle s'était déjà endormie! Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et passa ses paumes sur le corps fin qui se formait sous les couvertures: elle était svelte et ses courbes féminines ne faisaient qu'augmenter son charme. Il s'endormit lui aussi presque aussitôt, un bras possessif posé sur les hanches de son aimée.

Elerynna se réveilla doucement. Les souvenirs de la veille (elle a dormi environ douze heures...) lui revinrent en mémoire peu à peu et elle les aimait... ses paupières ne se levèrent pas avant un certains temps: elle ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit un vide à ses côtés. La place qu'aurait dû occuper Byakuya était froide et les couettes étaient soigneusement repliées. La jeune femme s'assit et fut prise d'une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine: était-il parti? Elle noua rapidement un kimono autour de sa taille et sortit de la chambre: personne dans la cuisine, personne dans le salon, ni dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la baie vitrée du jardin elle le vit, appuyé contre un arbre. Il regardait dans sa direction et lui sourit péniblement. Ses yeux étaient restés de marbre. La petite douleur revint à l'assaut devant ce spectacle; mais Elerynna descendit de la terrasse et foula la distance entre elle et lui de ses pieds nus. Elle se posa nonchalamment à ses côtés et regarda en l'air, admirant soudain l'oiseau au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Il fait froid ce matin.

-Il est deux heures de l'après-midi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je réfléchis.

-Ah. »

Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Pourquoi tout était si froid entre eux ce matin (ou après-midi peu importe) alors que la veille ils avaient vécu quelque chose de merveilleusement...merveilleux? Elle se pencha vers son épaule; il recula. Elle le fixa, il l'évitait. La jeune femme ne tenait plus: elle se leva et vint se poser devant lui: après quelques minutes il accepta de la regarder en face. Sous le choc elle recula un peu: ses yeux étaient froids et distant, malgré la rougeur sur ses joues. Elle s'écroula par terre et se cogna le bassin sur une pierre. Une douleur investit son dos et elle poussa un cri qu'elle réprima aussitôt: mais le regard du noble avait déjà changé, il exprimait l'inquiétude, et par derrière une grande affection.

_« __C'est__ déjà ça. »_ Elle sourit.

« Ely tu vas bien?

-Oui oui...

-Convaincant je trouve.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Et bien tu vois tu t'es fait mal et...

-Pourquoi tu as autant changé?

-Ah...je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

-Développe.

-Tu es humaine, je suis mort.

-Tu _étais__. _Je peux te dire que tu n'es pas mort...

-Laisse-moi finir, et enlève ce sourire de ta figure! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je risque de rester ici toute ma vie et je deviens humain alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être... normal. Si mon corps réagira comme celui d'un humain. Après tout je n'ai jamais ressentit tout ça.

-Ca?

-Hum...

-Oh! Ooooooh! D'accord... héhé... Ah ah ah ! Ouhouhouuuh!

-Arrête de rire! »

Le corps d'Elerynna était secoué de fou rire: elle se tenait les côtes et manqua de tomber sur le flan. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il rentrait chez lui, qu'il allait lui effacer la mémoire, mais surtout pas à ce qu'il lui avoue sa gêne envers... _ça_ ! Longuement elle se calma, non sans mal et se refit un visage à peu près sérieux, gardant cependant une petite larme au coin de l'œil. Malgré son attitude, son cœur s'allégea d'un grand poids: s'il lui confiait ceci, cela voulait dire qu'il resterait avec elle... non ?

Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage se niche au creux du noble cou. Elle respira à grandes goulées le parfum raffiné de cet homme qui était désormais son amant et ferma les yeux. Byakuya tressaillit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Ely sur sa jugulaire; lui aussi ferma les yeux.

« Resteras-tu avec moi?

-Oui.

-Alors je te le dis, tu n'es pas normal, tu as plus de deux cents ans, tu viens d'une autre dimension et la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est la réaction de ton corps. Tu n'es pas normal, je ne suis pas normale. Parce que je te connais à peine et que je ne veux déjà plus que tu partes. Je t'aiderais à t'accepter, mais ne me quitte pas. »

Elle avait dit tout ça en un seul souffle. Après sa tirade elle posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du capitaine puis recula et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Il s'appuya à l'arbre et après un bref soupir la suivit dans la cuisine. Après tout, il savait désormais qu'il ne serait pas seul et il avait tellement aimé cet aperçu de la vie humaine. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire naïf orna ses lèvres à cette pensée, ce qui redonna à la jeune femme un vrai fou rire. Elle sortit un plateau du frigo et le posa sur la petite table: il était empli de gâteaux secs avec deux grands bols de chocolat chauds, ornés d'une bonne noix de chantilly.

« Pour ton moral. » lui dit-elle.

o_oOo_o

« Et voilà Suru, tu sais à peu près tout. »

La susnommée était restée durant toute l'histoire bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question que Byakuya l'attaqua littéralement, moitié agressif.

« Lorsque tu dis que tu es dans le même cas, que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai aussi un shinigami chez moi.

-Qui !

-Hein? Euh, votre vice-capitaine. Mais il faut que je l'appelle, supposant qu'il sait se servir d'un téléphone, il sera vraiment heureux de savoir...

-Tu ne dois rien lui dire!

-Mais capitaine, pourquoi? »

Silence. Byakuya recula et vint instinctivement se poser entre les bras protecteurs d'Elerynna. Elle lui caressa le crâne comme à un enfant. Suru trouvait ça vraiment très mignon et elle aimait voir ce sourire radieux et les yeux pétillants de son amie. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis se calma un peu. Après une conversation silencieuse entre les deux amants, Byakuya se tourna vers Suru et lui sourit, forcé.

« Excuse-moi. Ely a raison, tu devrais l'appeler, il serait heureux. »

Elle pianota sur son téléphone et compta les sonneries, le cœur battant. Elle avait peur que Renji s'en aille avec son capitaine et qu'elle et son amie restent seules. Elle le savait: elle ne pourrait le supporter.

O_oOo_O

Pendant ce temps Renji bullait sur le canapé, une tasse de thé désormais froide sur la table. Suru se faisait attendre et il avait vraiment envie de la retrouver. Il continuait à s'endormir, plongé dans ses fantasmes (qu'on ne révélera pas...) lorsqu'un bruit le tira de ses rêves. Il sursauta et attrapa la première ''arme'' qu'il vit, c'est à dire le balai, et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il sauta encore quand la voix de Suru retentit dans le vide du salon.

« Bonjour c'est Suru, laissez moi un message. Bip Renji c'est moi. Non ne tape pas le téléphone! Prend le combiné et appuie sur le bouton vert.

-Euh c'est bon...

-Bonjour bonjour! J'ai une surprise pour toi tu es prêt?

-Euh...

-Bien! Écoute quand j'aurais raccroché tu vas prendre le balai que tu tiens dans la main et passer un coup dans le salon s'il te plaît, je t'amène un cadeau. Et oh! Habille-toi. »

Il entendit la jeune femme rire puis raccrocher. Rapidement il lui obéit et se mit à la tâche. Inutile car la maison était parfaitement tenue, en tout cas du point de vue d'un shinigami mâle qui ne connaissait pas le sens de ''balayette''. Il débarrassa sa tasse et envoya le thé froid dans le ficus. Puis il passa une chemise que Suru lui avait laissée ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile. Fier de son nettoyage (tout est relatif) il sortit sur la terrasse, oubliant de mettre des chaussures. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la petite voiture de sa compagne entrer par le portail en fer, Elerynna sur le siège avant et... son capitaine sur la banquette arrière! Instinctivement il devint aussi rouge que sa tignasse qu'il n'avait toujours pas coiffée et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Lorsque Byakuya sortit, il n'avait pas ses Kenseikaan, car Ely lui avait ordonné de les enlever et on ne désobéit pas à la femme qu'on aime, il portait un pull large écrit ''I love ramen'' qu'elle lui avait prêté. Les deux shinigamis s'examinèrent de la tête au pied puis se fixèrent dans les yeux: avant de partir dans un fou rire contenu. Ainsi ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation: à la merci de ces deux jeunes femmes qui comptaient désormais beaucoup à leurs yeux. Et savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'inconnu les réconforta un peu. Sans dire plus, les quatre jeunes gens rentrèrent chez Suru pour tout se raconter.

* * *

la suite arrivera... bientôt...? :$

Review ? :3


	5. Épilogue

**Auteur: Monshi-suru**

**Titre: tombés du ciel**

**Disclaimer: Byakuya et Renji ne sont pas à moi (snurfl)**

**Après des siècles de retard (autant que ça?) me revoilà pour la fin de cette fic!**

**Je suis fière de l'avoir finie même si elle aurait pu être plus travaillée ^^ pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes autres fictions, je vous conseille ma première ;)**

**Et maintenant place à la fin (je vais enfin pouvoir mettre "terminé"! Youhuu!)**

* * *

**Épilogue**

cela faisait quelques mois que les shinigami étaient sur Terre. Personne ne les avait cherchés. Ils ne voulaient pas être trouvés. Ils vivaient désormais avec deux femmes, qu'ils aimaient, qu'ils chérissaient, qu'ils ne voudraient jamais quitter. Le Seireitei ne leur manquait pas. Mais leurs zanpakutoh avaient à jamais disparu, ils ne distinguaient plus aucun reiatsu: ils étaient humains. Renji l'acceptait plutôt bien, comblant sa soif de combat avec les gros durs du quartier. Byakuya avait plus de mal à accepter ce changement radical; mais quand Elerynna venait le voir, il oubliait tous ses tourments et se disait qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Renji était avec lui, et les deux ex-shinigami étaient devenus deux amis. Il leur arrivait parfois de reparler du passé autour d'un bon verre, ou de se battre. Mais leur vie avait vraiment changé. Et si on leur proposait de revenir au Seireitei et de tout retrouver, que feraient-ils?

Un soir Rukia arriva sur Terre pour une mission. Elle logea dans le même village que Suru, deux maisons plus loin. Byakuya et Renji ne sentirent pas son reiatsu, mais elle sentit les leurs, faibles et masqués par un esprit trop...humain. Elle alla les voir et tomba sur son frère, en bleu de travail, arrosant les plantes du jardin, une femme l'encerclait de ses bras. Pour la première fois il souriait. Sur la terrasse Renji ronflait de tout son saoul, aux côtés d'une autre femme. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien pendant des mois: ils étaient vivants, et heureux. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand deux mains vinrent prendre ses poignets. Byakuya l'avait vu et il se dressait désormais devant elle. Ils s'expliquèrent, ils rirent et pleurèrent. Rukia était le souvenir de leur ancienne vie. La fin de sa mission arriva. Elle voulait les emmener avec elle, appeler Yamamoto, leur rendre leurs sabres qui avaient retrouvé le chemin du Seireitei, seuls. Les deux ex-shinigami se regardèrent: le voulaient-ils? Et si... et si jamais leurs deux aimées venaient avec eux? Pourraient-ils redevenir shinigami?

Yamamoto apprit par Rukia que le capitaine et le lieutenant de la sixième division n'avaient pas péri au combat, mais étaient devenus humains. Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer sans leurs deux compagnes. Mais sans reiatsu, elles ne pouvaient venir au Seireitei. La seule solution était de les...

Un coup de Sode no shirayuki transperça les deux femmes, le matin-même. Avant que leurs âmes ne partent, elles s'envolèrent déjà vers le Rukongai. Byakuya et Renji se levèrent à ce moment-là et trouvèrent les deux corps de leurs femmes. Ils hurlèrent, pleurèrent, voulurent mourir. À leurs côtés se trouvait le gigai de Rukia.

« vos deux femmes sont en ce moment-même au Rukongai, on vous y attend. »

les deux hommes n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre. Seulement comment retrouver Suru et Elerynna? Se rappelleraient-elles d'eux? Car au Rukongai, quand on arrive, on ne sait rien, juste son nom. Yamamoto les attendaient avec leurs deux sabres. Comment? On ne sait pas. Mais ils retrouvèrent de suite leurs pouvoirs d'antan, peut-être grâce à la grande quantité de reiatsu autour d'eux. Ils purent de suite retrouver leurs deux compagnes, accueillies à leur arrivée par Unohana qui avait sauvegardé leurs souvenirs.

Tout le Gotei voulait que Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai reviennent, quitte à violer les lois les plus primaires, ordonnées au fondement de Soul Society. Ainsi leur force tant convoitée leur a permis de retrouver leurs vies, leurs amis, leurs routines. Seulement ils n'étaient plus seuls: désormais ils trouveraient quelqu'un d'aimant quand ils rentreront le soir.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci de m'avoir suivie ;)**

**Review...?:P**


End file.
